DESCRIPTION: A new method of the synthesis of nitrogen heterocycles based on tandem Michael addition-Dieckmann condensation is proposed. This synthesis strategy, called by the PI aza-Robinson annulation, will provide suitably functionalized 5-membered heterocycles, which could be used as intermediates in the synthesis of more advanced precursors of alkaloids and other physiologically active compounds.